Toujours en retrait, éternellement dans l'ombre
by Aaurora
Summary: "J'ai vu dans ton cœur et ton cœur est mien.  J'ai vu tes rêves, Ron Weasley et j'ai vu tes peurs.  Tout ce que tu désires est possible, mais tout ce que tu crains l'est également. "  Les ravages que peuvent faire l'indifférence dans une âme délaissée.


« C'était comme un jeu de furet où lorsque la chanson s'arrêtait, le prix s'avérait terrible. »

Je crois que je vous hais. Enfin, j'ai réussi à mettre un nom sur cette chose dévorante, ce sentiment étouffant, ce feu ardent qui m'asphyxie depuis maintenant presque sept ans. Depuis sept ans… Je vous hais. Vraiment. Certains me croiront fou de dire cela – ou alors foncièrement mauvais, et profondément hypocrite. Non.

_**J'ai vu dans ton cœur et ton cœur est mien. **_

Parce que je vous hais. Depuis… depuis tellement longtemps… J'en ai assez, vous savez. Depuis sept ans, je ne fais que vous suivre, vous assister, vous admirer sans jamais rien faire. Sept ans que je vis dans votre ombre ! Sept ans que je vous regarde avec cette envie, petit être pitoyable et jaloux que je suis ! Sept ans que je n'existe plus, que j'ai cessé de vivre, que j'ai disparu, qu'il n'y a plus que vous aux yeux des autres.

_**J'ai vu tes rêves, Ronald Weasley, et j'ai vu tes peurs. **_

Hermione, je te vois rire à chacune de ses paroles, je te vois t'intéresser à chacun de ses mots, je te vois m'oublier, petit à petit. Tu te mets en colère contre moi, tu n'oses jamais t'opposer à lui. Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai cherché à me faire aimer d'une autre fille, l'année dernière ? Je crois qu'elle-même n'avais jamais eu d'importance, à mes yeux. C'est juste que je me sois vite attaché à cette sensation de valeur que je pouvais avoir, pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et je voulais qu'on s'intéresse à moi, qu'on me remarque, que tu me remarques.

Hermione, j'ai peur. J'ai peur quand je te vois rire à chacune de ses paroles, quand je te vois t'intéresser à chacun de ses mots. J'ai peur que tu m'oublies, petit à petit, tu sais. Qu'il n'y ait plus que lui. Je ne prends pas autant de place que lui, dans le cœur des autres, je le sais. Mais je ne veux pas totalement en disparaître, Hermione, s'il-te-plaît…

_Tout ce que tu désires est possible, mais tout ce que tu crains l'est également._

Harry Potter, tu te crois petit héros à la destinée tragique, petit héros mal aimé et calomnié de partout ? Petit héros seul au monde, sans personne pour veiller sur lui ?

Tu ne connais pas ta chance, Harry Potter. Tu es courageux, tu es aimé. Tu t'es approprié l'amour d'une famille qui n'est pas la tienne. Tu as écris ton nom sur les dernières pages de l'histoire du monde magique, tu n'as jamais cessé de faire parler de toi. Parce que tu es l'Elu, Harry Potter, celui qui, plus tard, bientôt, les sauveras tous. Et parce que tu es mon ami, je n'ai jamais cessé de vivre dans ton ombre. Et je te hais, pour cela.

Sais-tu ce que j'ai vu, dans le miroir du Riséd, Harry Potter ? Je me suis vu heureux, couvert de gloire et d'honneurs. Mais, plus important, je me suis vu seul.

_Le moins aimé, depuis toujours, par une mère qui rêvait d'avoir une fille._

Je n'ai jamais eu ma place, vous savez. En fait, non, vous ne savez pas. Vous ne l'avez jamais remarqué, vous ne vous êtes jamais intéressé à ce qui pouvait se passer en moi au sommet de votre gloire, vous pouviez vous passer de moi. A Poudlard, c'est vous qui, depuis toujours, n'avaient cessé de susciter le centre d'intérêt. Et même à la maison, chez moi, au cœur de ma propre famille, les choses n'ont pas fait exception. Tu m'as pris ma sœur, Harry Potter mes frères te considèrent comme leur et ma propre mère n'a d'yeux que pour toi.

Je n'ai jamais eu de position importante, au sein de ma famille, vous savez. Toute ma vie, j'ai grandi dans l'ombre de mes frères. J'étais leur jouet, leur chose, leur défouloir, leur souffre-douleur. Vous direz que j'exagère, que je suis fatigué, que je ne sais pas ce que je dis. C'est vous qui n'en savez rien. Il m'a fallu batailler pour être accepté – et encore. Quand j'ai fait de la magie pour la première fois, mon bonheur n'a été que de très courte duré. Parce que je n'ai pas reçu la même dose de félicitations que Bill, ou Percy, ou même que les jumeaux. Parce que je n'étais pas le premier et que je ne serais pas le dernier, que c'était du déjà vu, que c'était déjà devenu habituel, pour papa et maman, de voir ce genre phénomènes. Quand j'ai reçu ma lettre pour la première fois, quand j'ai été admis à Gryffondor… ce fut pareil.

Je ne crois pas que j'ai jamais tenu une place très importante, au sein de ma famille. Je n'étais que le dernier d'une longue lignée. Maman voulait une fille, elle ne me voulait pas, à moi j'ai été, dès ma naissance, une grande déception.

_Le moins aimé, aujourd'hui, par celle qui préfère ton ami._

Hermione, je te vois discuter avec lui, là, maintenant. Vous êtes là, vous parlez des Horcruxes, de Vous-Savez-Qui, de je ne sais qu'elle sujet qui m'échappe, qui ne m'intéresse pas. Vous ne m'avez pas adressé la parole depuis une dizaine de minutes au moins, trop absorbés par cette conversation à deux qui a l'air de tant vous tenir à cœur… Ça ne vaut pas la peine que j'essaye de m'y mêler, je ne ferais que gâcher votre bonheur, ces rares moments où vous pouvez partager une conversation à deux.

Vous m'oubliez. Toi, tu m'oublies, Hermione. Toi aussi, Harry Potter. Vous savez, j'ai l'impression de vous haïr. Je hais cette impression d'être seul, ou de ne pas avoir ma place parmi vos deux génies si merveilleux, ceux devant lesquels on s'extasie, ceux qu'on applaudie. Et moi, je suis là, coincés entre vous deux.

Vous savez, j'ai toujours attendu le jour où j'allais pouvoir aller à Poudlard, parce que ce jour-là, je sortirais de l'ombre, je pourrais avoir ma propre existence. Mais tu es arrivé, Harry Potter.

Quand nous avons été réduit au nombre de trois, j'ai cru, que, coupés du monde, ça allait être finit. Qu'on allait cesser de me comparer à vous sans arrêt, à vous trouver si extraordinaire, et moi si pitoyable. Mais non, en fait. Je ne suis jamais sorti de l'ombre, je n'ai jamais senti la lumière de la gloire, de l'attention. Maintenant, c'est elle qui m'évalue, c'est à son regard que je me dois d'avoir un peu de prix. Sauf que, face à toi, Harry Potter, je ne fais pas le poids.

_Toujours en retrait, éternellement dans l'ombre…_

Je vous hais parce que je vous aime. Parce que sans vous, je suis perdu, aveugle comme un chien errant dans la nuit. Parce que je n'ai fait que vous suivre, toujours, sans jamais agir de ma propre personne. Parce que vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, que la vie n'a aucun sens sans vous, mais que vous vous obstinez à me faire de l'ombre. Non, merci, je n'en veux pas, je n'en ai pas besoin.

Les gens, les autres, le reste du monde… tous ceux-là n'ont d'yeux que pour vous, toi le héros courageux, toi, l'élève brillante. Deux enfants prometteurs !

Et moi, et moi dans tout cela ? Rien. Celui qui suit, celui qui est là, qui ne sert à rien. Je n'ai aucune personnalité, je n'ai rien d'un héros, ou d'un élève qui mérite l'attention. Je suis juste moi. Le dernier d'une longue liste, celui qui n'importe plus tellement.

Jamais, jamais je ne sortirais de l'ombre. Je serais toujours votre suiveur, ce garçon insignifiant, votre ombre.

Je crois que je vous hais. Et en même temps, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, et je ne m'imagine pas vivre une seule seconde sans vous. Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à penser cela. Peut-être ce truc autour que j'ai autour du coup, ce truc que j'ai dû mettre à cause de vous et qui me souffle des bribes de phrases provocantes et doucereuses.

« Ron… Ron… tu devrais l'enlever, le… le médaillon. C'est à mon tour, je crois tu as dû le garder trop longtemps… »

Je lève la tête, je te vois. La vision de ton visage redonne au mien les quelques couleurs qui avaient disparues. Tu sais, c'est toujours la chaleur de tes traits qui me donnait courage lorsque tout allait au plus mal j'aime le fait de pouvoir contempler tes yeux de noisette dorée, brillants et chaleureux, j'aime te voir rire, Hermione. C'est comme ça, et ça durera éternellement.

Je ne me lèverais pas contre vous, pas aujourd'hui. Je n'en ai pas le courage – ou la lâcheté. Je ne peux pas vous quitter, pas aujourd'hui. Je resterais avec toi, même si je dois accepter ces dégradations fréquentes, ces abaissements quotidiens, je resterais. Je suis désolé, je te demande pardon de ne pas être autant que lui, mais tu sais, je ne peux rien y faire.

J'ôte cette chose d'autour de mon cou, je te la tends. Je plonge mon regard dans le tien. Je ne sais pas à quoi c'est dû, mais tout de suite, je me sens mieux.

« Ah… oui. »


End file.
